Possibly Parents
by Zanavia13
Summary: Sequel to Roommate.
1. Chapter 1

**Third person POV**

"She what?!" She dropped the knife she was using to ice the cupcakes on the counter making everyone look at both of them.

"Vanessa please calm down."

"Ally I can't calm down! She left a human being at your door step, how am I supposed to react?!"

"I know but it's Neveah's birthday so I don't want to draw the attention away from her. We'll _all_ talk about this tomorrow, right now let's enjoy the day."

"I'll try."

"Thank you because I already have to deal with Austin and I don't need anymore on my plate."

"Oh my gosh how is he taking all of this." Ally sighed looking over at the blonde who was playing with the new addition to the apartment. He looked happy but she could tell he was freaking out inside.

"So far he's ok but I don't know how long that will last."

"From what you told me about the whole Cassidy fake baby daddy story, I think he'll be up for this."

"I hope so." She grabbed the tray of cupcakes from Vanessa and put them on the living room table, and ran before any of her relatives could tackle her.

"If you need any help come to me. You know I'm like a genius at this stuff." Vanessa flipped her hair proudly.

"Will do." Ally laughed for what felt like the first time today.

Her laughter was cut short by the screeching coming from her niece. "Mommy! Daddy ate my cupcake!"

"No I didn't!" Riker tried to hide the smile that was forming on his face.

"Yes you did! You said you would hold it while I went to the potty and when I came back it was gone! You ate it mister!" Nevaeh pointed up at him.

"Riker why did you eat it? You know how defensive she is when it comes to food!" Vanessa smacked his head while glaring at him.

"I didn't eat it!"

"Then why do you have icing on your face?" Nevaeh put her hands on her hips while interrogating her father.

"Why are you so smart for a two year old?" Riker countered back.

"Because I'm her mom." Vanessa smirked at him.

"Riker just wipe off your face and get her a cupcake." Ally slapped a napkin in his hand before walking towards Austin who was focused on making Ava laugh.

**Riker's POV**

I picked up Nevaeh and walked towards the table where all the food was placed. "What flavor would you like?"

"I have a question, I'll get a cupcake later."

"Ok, shoot."

"Did auntie Ally have a baby, because I don't remember her having a big stomach like how mommy did."

"Well baby, to be honest you're too young to understand right now but I'll tell you what happened, I just won't give you details." She nodded her head encouraging me to go on.

"The baby that Ally has was at her doorstep today."

"Did she order her?" I laughed at her question.

"No, someone left her there." She looked at me confusingly before speaking again.

"What kind of dummy would do that?" I loved her bluntness, she gets it from me.

"I'm thinking the same thing." I sighed and looked at both Austin and Ally. Ally was cradling Ava at the moment while Austin watched over her shoulder. She turned to him and said something making him hug her and put her in his lap. How dare they this is a kids party! Just kidding... Maybe. But in all seriousness I hope they make it through this, they went through so much shit just to stay together and now they have a baby, so they have to choose wether or not to keep her, or put her up for adoption. I just hope they make it through this because they're not just roommates now, they're possibly parents.

* * *

**And we're back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's POV**

"Austin let me hold her!" Dez held out his arms and flexed his fingers in a 'gimme' kind of motion, if you will.

"Jeez, hold on!" I got up from my seat on the couch and placed her in his arms. "Support the head, support the head." I repeated maybe a little too much making him roll his eyes.

"I've held a baby before you idiot." He spoke in a baby voice while he played with her hand. "Hey Ava, I'm your uncle Dez and I'm really weird but I'll come through when you need me." She smiled at him and tighter her grip on his finger. "Oh but I'll definitely beat you at arm wrestling if that's what you're asking."

"You're funny." Neveah's laugh came out of nowhere.

"So I've been told. Hey, do want to hold her?" She smiled but that soon changed into a frown.

"I'm too little."

"No you're not. Here I'll help you." He got down on his knees and put Ava in Neveah's arms but kept his arms under hers to help her support Ava.

"See it's not that hard." He smiled at her.

"I can't believe I turned two and held a baby in one day!"

"You're a great at multitasking."

"What does that mean?"

"Umm... Austin can you ask Ally what multitasking means?"

**Trish's POV**

"Dez is great with kids who would have thought?" Riker laughed.

"I knew. He took care of Neveah if I was sleeping or if he convinced Austin to let him watch her. Ally giggled at him.

"Well I'm not scared to have kids with him anymore." I mumbled under my breath while smiling.

"You want to have kids with him?" Ally and Vanessa squealed while Riker smirked.

I played with my bracelet trying to hide the blush that was creeping on my face. "You heard that?"

"So you see yourself marrying him?" Ally asked me.

"Ally enough with the questions please." As I walked away I could here her squealing with Vanessa again and Riker telling them they have problems or something along those lines.

I shook my head and laughed to myself. I looked back at Dez to find him still playing with Ava. He looked up at me and lifted her arm so she could wave.

I could definitely see myself starting a family with him.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Today was the day where everything would hopefully be cleared up. And also the day when the parents got to meet. The fact that they're meeting because their children found a baby at their doorstep just makes you stop and think about your life choices.

They were waiting for the group which consisted of Vanessa, Riker, Neveah, Ally's dad, and Austin's parents.

The doorbell rang signaling the beginning of the 'meeting'. Dez opened the door letting everyone in. He made a few jokes to lighten the mood but got weird looks in the process.

Soon after Trish and Austin walked down the steps.

"Where's Ally?" Lester raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"She's upstairs she'll be coming down in a minute." Austin told him while greeting everyone.

"Is she ok?" Mimi asked him.

"She's lying, she said she was ok but I know she's freaking out." He ran his hand down his tired face. He had bags under his eyes so it's obvious he didn't sleep at all the other night.

"Just give her time son." Mike tried to assure him.

"She's been like this since yesterday, nothing I say or do makes a difference." He pulled at his hair and paced back forth. "Mom please go talk to her, you always make people feel better."

"Austin I don't think-"

"Mom please I hate seeing her like this. I miss her smile and her laugh. Please just talk to her." He had tears brimming his eyes making Vanessa 'awe' but Riker covered her mouth before she could ruin the moment.

"I'll see what I can do." She walked up the steps preparing for was about to come.

* * *

"Ally?" Mimi opened the door slightly.

"I'll be down in a minute." She sniffed from her spot on the bed.

"Ally your obviously scared about all of this and you need to talk to somebody." Mimi sat by her.

"Mimi no offense but I don't think we're close enough to talk about each others problems."

"You're right we're not close enough but we can be if we talk to each other. Holding things in isn't healthy and won't solve any problem you're having." Ally finally looked at her showing her tear stained face.

"I'm scared. I'm not ready for any of this. I've been acting like I'm fine so everyone won't worry about me, Ava is our main priority we should be think about her not me."

"Ally by keeping this to yourself you made everyone worry even more. If you told them from the beginning then they wouldn't be going insane trying to figure out what was beating you up."

"I need my mom." Ally put her head in her hands and cried harder.

"I know she wants to be here but until then you still have Mike and I. We're here for you and we'll stand by your side. And if Austin gets out of hand just call me, I'll bring a yard stick and smack him." The both laughed feeling the mood lift a little.

"Thanks Mimi." Ally hugged her finally feeling relieved.

"Now let's show everyone this cutie." They looked at Ava who was sucking on her fist and trying to grab Ally's phone with her other hand.

"She's already trying to get into trouble." Mimi picked her up and walked down stairs with Ally following.

* * *

"Ok let's start." Mimi sat by Mike with Ava in her lap.

"Sorry for the wait but, I'm fine now. I'm really fine this time." Ally smiled at everyone mostly Austin since he kept bothering her last night.

"Thanks again Mimi."

"You're welcome honey and remember what I said because I meant it." Mimi smiled and handed Ava to her.

"I don't mean to rush anyone but everyone wants to know if you're going to keep her so can we get to the point." Dez snapped his fingers urging her to get to the main point faster.

"I honestly don't know. That's why Austin and I called you guys here so you could help us think this through." Ally sat down by Austin while he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Whatever you guys do we'll have your back with it one-hundred percent." Riker smiled at both of hoping to lighten the mood.

"We know but we just don't know what we want to do. We'll feel guilty if we give her up for adoption and we don't know if we can handle being parents right now." Austin stated exasperated.

"Keep her for a week and see how you feel. If you think you can handle it keep her, if you don't then find an amazing orphanage or responsible parents." Dez mumbled and scrolled through his phone like nothing happened.

They all looked at him in amazement. It was a simple answer to all of their problems yet they never thought of it.

"God bless you." Vanessa broke the silence by applauding him.

"Thank you I try." He flipped his copper hair with a smirk.

"So it's settled. This week you'll see how you guys work with Ava and will go on from there." Mike smiled towards the group.

"Now that all of that is done can I hold her?" Lester stood up and walked towards Ally with his arms stretched out. She laughed and placed her in his arms. He sat back down and everyone's attention was on her leaving Austin and Ally to themselves well, until Neveah came over to them.

"We're just a big family!" She smiled at her aunt and uncle.

Austin picked her up and sat her on his lap then he wrapped his arm around Ally's waist and pulled her closer so he could put his head on top of hers. "Yeah Veah we're just a big happy family." He kissed both of their temples and sighed in relief. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

**Well look at that, she's already stealing things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**

It had been a week now since they had Ava. And surprisingly she was really calm for a newborn. She rarely cried at night and when she did she just needed someone to hug for a few minutes then she would go back sleep. It was shocking to Ally considering who her parents were, she thought the baby might be a little crazy herself. But Ava turned out to be perfect in her eyes.

And speaking of eyes, Austin was currently laying on the couch with Ava on his stomach and they were having an intense stare down.

"You know I always win Ava so why even bother trying?" Ava started to giggle causing her to close her eyes.

"You win because you cheat." Ally walked through the front door with a couple if bags in her hands. "Could you get the door for me?"

"Yes ma'am." After he closed it he walked to the kitchen with Ava to help Ally unload the bags.

"Austin we need to talk."

"About?" He asked her slowly.

"We've had Ava for awhile now, and I think we should sign the papers." He looked at her blankly before running upstairs and coming back down with a bunch of papers.

"Already did." He put the papers on the counter with a massive grin on his face.

"You already signed them?" She flipped through the stack quickly before slamming the papers down on the counter.

"Yeah, but why do you sound upset?"

"I'm upset because you didn't consult me!"

"Ally you would have said yes anyway."

"But what if I was going to say no? Then what would you have done?!"

"Nothing, because you didn't agree with me!"

"Austin you still went behind my back and signed them!"

"Ally please tell me what this is about! I know damn well that you aren't mad about some fucking adoption papers being signed, now what's your fucking problem?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me!"

"I'm calling my mom you've acting been like this ever since we told everyone about Ava."

"You know your mom can't fix everything Austin! We all know your mom is there for you but maybe sometimes you should give it a rest!"

"You've got to be kidding me." He laughed bitterly.

"What are you talking about now?" Ally rolled her eyes.

"All of this is about one thing. One simple thing that not one fucking person can control. Ally we know you want your mom, we know you miss your mom. If she could be here she would be, but until then you still have your dad, Vanessa, Riker, Nevaeh, Dez, Trish, my parents, and me. We're trying our best to help but you need to meet us half way."

"I know." She ran a shaky hand through her hair and breathed in deeply.

"Don't start crying I had enough of that with Ava."

Ally laughed and looked at the small girl in his arms.

"Were you giving daddy a hard time?" Ally tickled her neck making her wiggle around in Austin's arms. "Don't worry so was I. And I want him to know that I'm sorry."

"It's ok." He kissed her forehead and hugged her with his free arm.

"It's really quite in here, where's Trish and Dez?"

"They're out."

"Did they say where they were going?" She pulled away and looked up at him with curiosity.

"No..."

"Austin what do you know?"

"That two times two equals four."

"You know what I meant."

"Well... I'm not supposed to tell you this but-" The front door opened cutting him off in mid sentence while whoever opened the door fished his sentence.

"Your mom wanted to surprise you because everyone was telling her how upset you've been. So now she's here." Austin smiled towards the door while Ally turned slowly to the intruder.

"Mom?"

"Hey honey." Like any movie or dramatic TV show she ran to her mom and was in hysterics.

"I m-missed y-you." She mumbled into her shoulder.

"I told you to let me get a tissue before we opened the door!" Dez ran to the bathroom leaving everyone in disbelief.

"What is wrong with that kid?" Penny looked at everyone in confusion.

"We'll you later."

* * *

**It's short I know, but it's something.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin and Ally or any name brand being used in this story._

* * *

**Third person POV**

"Even though she's not biologically related you, she still could pass as being your biological child," Penny smiled down at Ava. "She has Ally's big eyes and Austin's hair color."

"And my personality." Dez looked over Penny's shoulder and sighed happily.

"I guess she does," Austin smiled towards his baby girl. "Now Ally let's get to the main reason why your mom is actually here."

"What?"

"You and I are having a mother daughter day." Penny smiled towards Ally.

"I knew you really needed to talk to your mom about this, so we planned a whole day for you." Austin kissed her forehead.

"This is why I love you." She pulled him down to her height and kissed him.

"Don't make another grandchild in front of me."

"Mom!"

* * *

It had been an hour since Penny and Ally left the apartment. And one hour since they spent half of Austin's money, but what does he expect? He gave money to not just one but two Dawson's. He should be thankful that Vanessa didn't come, because he would be a broke man.

Even though she might have spent most of it on food, but a girl has to eat, which is where Ally and Penny were heading to right now.

"Let's talk about Austin." Penny sat down at one of the tables in the food court.

"Ok, what about him?"

"Everything. He seems sweet but that could be acting."

"Well first off he's not acting he's genuinely sweet but let me start from the beginning. I moved out of Dallas's apartment because he cheated on me-"

"Remind me to stop by there so I can shoot him." Penny interrupted.

"Anyway I found out that Austin, Trish, and Dez were looking for a roommate so I went to check it out and you know what happened after that. When I moved in I noticed Austin had a thing for me which I didn't mind because when he was helping me move boxes his muscles were flexing and it was a great show. I later got to know him better and we eventually stated dating. Everything was fine until his ex Cassidy came in and ruined everything. The only good thing that came out of her coming back was Ava. Austin always wanted to be a dad and he finally got his wish."

"He really does love her doesn't she?" Penny smiled lovingly towards her.

"He loves all of us. He's caring, protective, thoughtful, funny, annoying at times... He's just a sweetheart who treats me better than anyone I've ever been with."

"You really like him don't you?"

"No, I don't like him." Penny looked at her daughter in confusion.

"I love him. More than anything."

* * *

**You all hate me. This is short. I hate school. Bye.**


End file.
